Infinite Infatuation
by Psychotic Lyrisis
Summary: Stanley 'Stan' Mitchell finally awakens after his 14 year coma. Shaken up and a bit stirred, his life is turned upside down after his faithful accident. Will he recover? Or end up back in the same predicament he was in before? Please R&R.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Stan or the characters Stanley and Matthew Mitchell. All rights reserved to Marshall Mathers and any other rightful owners to the song itself.

* * *

**Waking Up.**

_It was like a dream from what I could remember. Everything just happened so fast I didn't even have time to react. The screeching sound of the tires. The jolting feeling of the car hitting the railing only to fall. All I could feel was the impact of the water smacking me in my face as the car sunk further below. Gasping for air, constantly wanting to breathe. Just needing to breathe. But I can't...because I'm already dead. So I thought but I was wrong._

A beeping sound could be heard through out the room. Indicating the young man with in the bed was still very much alive. Despite the comatose state he is currently in.

His Doctor was making his rounds on this late Friday morning as he stepped into his room. Checking the machine adjacent to his bed, the Doctor wrote down his vitals the same as he always did. Still no change. Taking a step back, the doctor examined the young man that laid in the bed before him. With a slow shake of the head, his sympathy for him spread across his face til he was interrupted.

**"Dr. Banks?," **a young blond nurse called to him. **"You have a call on line one,"**she said before ducking her head back out of the room.

_**"I'll be right there,"**_he said before she left the room. Glancing back at the young man, he took a step forward before he spoke. _**"It saddens me to see you like this. Out of all of my patients your the only one who I haven't had a conversation with. Granted you are in a coma so that's unlikely to happen,"**_he said with a chuckle only to clear his throat. _**"Ahem anyway you seem well rounded with so much potential and all of that is just gone. Seeing your family have to go through that I feel bad for em',"**_he said before the nurse came in again. His eyes shifted toward the door only to nod before walking in that direction. Stepping door the doorway, he looked back at the young man before leaving to take his call.

That last word rang through the young man's head louder than the beeping sound coming from the monitor. Em, the word repeated as his lids began to shift slightly open only to close again. The word began to grow louder as his lids once more shifted upward til it was half open. Now mouthing the word itself til his voice seeping through in a whisper. "Em?,"he said in a questionable tone before having his gaze shift around the room to view his surroundings.

His vision being a bit blurry at first having a few minutes before they adjusted to the light. He could tell by his surroundings that he was in a hospital, as of where baffled him. Starring intensely out of confusion, he kept looking around in sure panic. _What the fuck happen to me?_ He thought as he felt the air tube coming from his nose and a larger one from his mouth. He gulped feeling the pressure of it pumping toward his lungs. The more he thought on it, his panic grew. _Why am I here?_ The machine for his pulse began to beep rapidly as his heart was racing. He was ready to pull the IV out of his arm when the same Blonde nurse came through the door way.

**"Oh My God!,"**was all she said as she rushed to him holding his hands in place in order not to yank out the IV. **"It's okay sir, you're in a hospital, please relax!,"**she assured him as he tried to push her off. The light above his room now blinking since she pushed the button on his bed. Having other staff members rush to the room they never stepped foot in before. Upon walking in, they helped restrain the young man into his bed in order for him not to hurt himself.

His doctor coming out of the small room once finished with the call was approached by the same nurse this time out of breath.** "His Awake."**

Practically running like everyone else did, the doctor came into the door way and stopped fixing his white coat before walking inside. He spotted two male nurse holding his arms trying to calm him down while placing his almost yanked out IV. His doctor came up to the foot of the bed and instructed one of them that they could take the tubing out of his throat once his finish talking to him. They took the instruction and plan to proceed after the doctor left the room.

Once they were out of sight, Dr. Banks looked over to the young man and said_**,"Stan? Stanley Mitchell,"**_getting his attention. _**"I'm Doctor Alan Banks. Its nice to officially meet you,"**_while the sound of contentment raining through his voice. Holding his chart, he came around the foot of the bed to his side. _**"I have here your a..records the night of your accident."**_

_I had an accident? _He thought.

_**"Seems you ran off the road with your car and..,"**_he said drifting off not sure how to say it. He starred into the Stan's blue eyes that read distant and blank. It was as if there was no emotion there. _**"You've been in a coma ever since." **_

_Coma? What kind of prank is this?_ He said in his mind as he shook his head in disapproval.

His reaction was common having the doctor look down as he spoke further_**,"You've been in one for 14 years. This is the year 2013, Stanley. Would you like me to call your next of kin?,"**_he asked having Stan's eyes show the devastation of the time he lost. Nodding his head in agreement, Stan was left alone in the room in order for the Doctor to make the call. The male nurses came back into the room to assist him with his breathing tubes.

* * *

Once his brother was called, the doctor stayed with him informing him of his condition with no response in return. It was until his brother stepped through the door not an hour and seven minutes later that Stanley finally spoke,"Matt?"he said confused as all hell to his once six year old brother now towering him as he stood next to the bed.

_**"Hey Stan,"**_he said raising his hand as the Doctor left to give them some time to talk.

"Matt, is that really you? I know that dude just told me I've been in a coma since 2002,"while in utter confusion only for his brothers brows to raise with a shake of his head.

He was in disbelief that his brother actually woken up. All those years of waiting and praying he finally did. _**"No, you've been in one since 1999,"**_while making sure he got the date right.

Stan nodded his head slowly as he looked away for a split second for his eyes when back to his,"You know I was never good at math. Look at you, all tall and shit, I'm surprised you ain't wearing your starters cap. You ain't never leave that house without it on..,"while smiling some what only for it to fade as he realized the position he was in. "I guess shit changed since I've been gone,"while looking down at his hands. "How's moms she's still pissed and shit? I know we didn't leave off on the right foot I kind of wanna tell her something,"while looking back up at his brother who opened his mouth to respond but no words came out.

Instead he pulled up a chair next to his brother and took his hand in his own_**,"how about we cross that bridge when we get to it,"**_while not answering his question. _**"For now, we could focus on your recovery from this. I spoke to your doctor over the phone and he gave me an assessment on exactly whats gonna happen. Surely things might change if your condition..,"**_he started only to look off to the side. A smile drew on his face once he made eye contact with his brother_**,"you'll be fine. I know you will,"**_while tapping the back of his hand. _**"Its good to see you big bro."**_

Stan cracked a cheesy smile in response still not catching on to the little things,"Its good to see you too,"he said only for his stomach to rumble. "Fuck I'm hungry. When can I get some real food,"while pointing to one of the IV's that gave him the processed one. "Not this shit, I hate hospitals with a passion man,"while resting his head back against the pillow.

Matthew nodded his head and said_**,"I'll go bring you some. Just get some rest and I'll be back,"**_while standing up again.

Stan gave a deadpan expression,"I've been asleep for like 40 years. Get some rest? Fuck out of here,"he waved his brother off with his hand only for a small smirk to form on his lips.

Matt stopped by the door way with a smile of his own only to wave before leaving the room.

* * *

**A|N:** Ayo, First things first. I wanna say Thank You to everyone who took the time out to read this. Its been a long time coming. I've been wanting to write this for a very long time and finally got around to making it. If you like what you read, please review. I can always use some feedback on my writing good or bad (as far as bad goes constructive criticism is what I meant.) I want to write my best and do my best to make this story come alive. I got more in store for Stan, this isn't just what people call a one shot so look out for more chapters coming ya'll way. Just to say this now so its no confusion when it does happen. I will try to be consistent but I'm not always gonna be quick with posting the chapters for varies reasons but rest assured if it takes too long I got things in between after every chapter as my treat to you for Stan's development. So watch out for that. Anyway, again thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! called _**Going Home.** _


	2. Going Home

_**Going Home.**_

Physical therapy had took its toll on Stan but showed excellent results. With in a months time, he was ready to go home on a few conditions that needed to be carried out with the state of mind he was in. His doctor made sure to let his care-taker know, that not only did Stan need to move forward with his physical exercises but he also had to see a therapist for his mental stability. For some reason he stayed in constant rhyme. Unsure if it was due to the accident or prior, he still wanted an update on Stan's condition and a therapist was highly recommended for someone coming out of a 14 year coma.

Stan had been walking quite well these past few weeks. Slowly progressing in motion though hunched over just a bit while doing it. He had to align his back more but so far he didn't need any assistance while walking like he did the first few days of recuperation. The day had finally came when he could go home, a bit eager to since he always had bad experience with hospitals. Stan had waited on Matthew as his doctor gave him his discharged papers. Skimming it before tossing it on the bed, Stan saw his baby brother coming through the door with a Nike bag with some clothes and shoes.

_**"Sorry I'm late, had to stop by the school,"**_while placing the bag on the bed.

Stan sat in the reclining chair with the remote in hand confused,"school?,"he questioned not hearing Matt mention one before.

Through out all his visits, he just asked about Stan's condition and nothing more. If anything their topics of conversation just lingered toward current events at best but nothing family related. Matt cleared his throat and nodded_**,"yeah the university,"**_while brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Stan gave a blank stare toward his little brother before busting out laughing,"A university? Wow, College degree,"while tagging him a new nickname. Matthew kept his eyes to the floor shaking his head just a bit playing it down as if it was nothing. Stan couldn't help but snicker a bit before realizing he was making his brother uncomfortable,"Its good. you doing better than me, that's what I wanna see,"while standing up the best way he could.

Took him some time having him shake a little bit as he pulled himself up by the arm rests. Matthew when to help having Stan reaction quickly by raising his hand up,"Nah I got it. I got it,"he said as he stood up slightly hunched. Placing his hands to his lower back he pushed having it crack just a bit. Pain read across his face, as Matthew asked if he was alright. Nodding, Stan took a deep breath before seeing his baby brother standing next to him. "Wow you not short like a hobbit no more, yo remember when moms use to put our heights by the door?,"he said tapping Matthew's arm before unzipping the Nike bag upon the bed. Matthew felt uncomfortable with the subject of their mother. He just smiled but kept silence praying slightly that she wouldn't be brought up again.

Stan took out the clothing his brother had bought for him. Slowly making his way over to the laboratory, Stan closed the door behind him as he when to get dressed. It took at least 15 to 17 minutes tops for him to finally finish having Matthew wanting to ask if he was okay but held off on it.

When he finally came out, Matt stood up taking his discharge papers and empty bag in hand,**_"ready to go?,"_**he asked as Stan zippered up his hoody.

"Yo, I've been ready to go since I first woke up,"while having a blond nurse come by the door with a wheelchair. "The fuck.."he uttered under his breath as he saw the wheelchair.

Walking up slowly toward the woman, she turned the wheelchair around for him to sit**,"Sorry Mr. Mitchell, hospital procedure. Its mandatory we take all patients out in a wheelchair when being discharged,"**while getting that response from almost every single patient in the hospital. Stan looked at her then the wheelchair then back at her.

"I can walk, iight,"he said holding his hand up having Matthew step toward the side between them.

_**"Stan?,"**_he said in an attempt to calm his brother down.

"I swear I'm not trying to start a fight, I just think its bizarre ya'll try to get me to walk for weeks and now that I got this far, ya'll want me in a wheelchair? Nah,"he said waving it off in protest.

Matthew came more toward his brother and stood in front of him. _**"Look I know you want to go home and I'm going to take you. But in order to do that, you just need to take a short ride to the entrance in it. It only a few minutes. You can bare that can't you?,"**_he asked having Stan not respond for a few moments.

His eyes were to the wall before sighing deeply to show his annoyance,"Alright I'll do it only for you though,"while raising his hand having his brother take in it before bringing him into a hug. Letting go, Stan's hand was released before sitting down in the chair. Having his feet propped up on the stands, he still looked annoyed,"This is exactly why I hate Hospitals!,"he shouted out loud as she began to roll him out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Before long, Stan was taken to the car and helped into the passenger side by his brother. He drove out of the parking lot of the visitors section and toward the main road. Turning on the radio, Matthew sighed as he rolled his window down a bit_**,"Are you hungry? Where would you like to eat?,"**_he questioned having Stan look out the window to his surroundings.

Everything just looked..clearer. It was awkward from what he was use too back in the 90's. He shrugged it off and turned to his brother,"I don't know, whatever you think its good bro,"he said leaving it up to him.

Matthew eyes grew bigger knowing he was a stickler about certain things_**,"well I know your Doctor has you on a strict regiment which shows on your discharge papers,"**_he said pointing to the back seat. As he came to a red light, he twisted his body grabbing the papers that were on top of the bag. Looking over it, he handed the page over to Stan and pointed down at the bottom. _**"See there? That's what you need mostly to get your strength back up. No junk food or nothing like that so. I'm going to go food shopping later on. So if you wanna come with me you can?,"**_while smiling slightly at his brother.

Stan looked at the paper in slight disgust. Half these words he couldn't pronounce and didn't attempt to. His eyes glanced up at the light having him notice it was green. Looking over at Matthew who was waiting for a response, Stan just raised the paper up pointing forward having Matthew see the light. Pressing on the gas, he continued to drive having Stan silent before saying,"yeah..well see,"while having his voice lowered as he stared at the paper. He was folding the tips of the paper having Matthew noticing the change in his demeanor.

_**"You..okay?,"**_he asked not to dare look his brothers way.

Stan nodded his head yes and said,"yup,"while not looking up.

Silence filled the car til Matthew stopped at another red light. This time looking over at his brother_**,"You sure?,"**_while wanting to know if he was.

Stan looked over at Matt and said,"Yeah I'm sure. Things are just..different. Your different? I'm different. Look at me? I got 5'oclock shadow and to what degree did this even occur? On my 23rd Birthday? What's even worst is I wasn't there. All these years gone. I wasn't here. So when you ask me where...do I wanna go? No, I don't know. I don't know shit!,"he said hitting the dashboard with his balled up fist out of frustration. Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them,"I'm sorry man this is just all to weird,"while blowing up just like he use to.

Matthew kept quiet for a few moments seeing his brother out of the corner of his eye watching the different scenery surrounding him. He missed a whole decade and nearly a half, it was understandable that he would be upset not knowing certain things. _**"I'll..find something. Okay?,"**_he said placing a hand on Stan's shoulder. Stan didn't look him in the eye but nodded his head and uttered the words okay in response.

* * *

After leaving out of a McDonald's drive thru, Matthew was taking more designated route home. Stan's eyes scanned the scenery once again, this time paying more attention to the street signs. He knew his way home and this wasn't the kind of neighborhood they lived in. He just kept quiet after blowing up the first time. He didn't blame Matt for nothing it was just to much all at once.

Minutes later, he saw them pulling up to some house having his mouth drop a little. "Don't tell me moms shacked up with some rich dude?,"while glancing over at Matthew as he pulled up into the drive way. Shaking his head no, Matthew got out of the car after taking his keys out of the ignition. Stan opened up his side door, trying to pull himself up having Matthew take his forearm. "This look like Mr. Rogers Neighborhood,"while glancing around at all the other houses as Matthew closed his side door.

Taking his brothers arm, he walked him toward the front door. Releasing him, Matthew opened up the door having Stan walk in first. He could feel the breeze of the air conditioning on and turned to see Matt heading toward the car. Raising his head just a bit, he asked curiously,"Where you going Bro?,"having Matt look back at him.

_**"To get the food,"**_while opening the drivers door again.

Hearing some movement upstairs, Stan moved further inside of the house away from the front door. "Mom! Its Me! Stanley! Your Boy's home!,"he said as he made his way up the stairs slowly but surely. "I hope you missed me while I was gone. I know its been a while and a..haven't seen you since I woke up out of my coma,"while finally reaching the top of the stairs. He sniffed the air and waved his hand in front of his face,"I pray that's not white diamond you know I'm allergic to that kind of aroma,"while slowly walking toward a double door at the end of the hall.

As he reached the door he knocked softly not hearing a word in response but movement yes. "Mom? You there? Don't be scared,"he said taking the knob and twisting it. "I'm right her-,"his words were cut off once he opened up the door and heard a loud pitching scream. "AHHH!,"he shouted back as he grasp his ears from the naked brunette in front of him.

**"Get out!,"**she shouted as she grabbed her towel.

He didn't move instead he barged in,"who the fuck are you? where's my mom!,"he demanded as she began to scream further having Matt hear it once he entered the house.

Tossing the food and his book bag onto the couch before high tailing it up the staircase. He ran down the hall and stepped foot inside seeing his girlfriend and brother. _**"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! STAN!,"**_he shouted stepping in front of his brother. _**"Please come with me. Now,"**_while blocking his view in a way while pulling his arm.

Stan yanked him off and stared him deep in his eyes,"Where's mom?,"while clearly not giving a shit that someone else was in the room.

**"Do you mind?!,"**she shouted having Stan wanting to flip her the bird.

Before he could Matt pulled him out of the room having him close the door behind him_**,"Mom's not here okay,"**_he said feeling a big relief fall off his shoulders just not the way he thought.

Stan looked back at the door still a bit upset over the commotion,"then where is she? if she's not here how come you just didn't tell me? I've been asking about her for weeks, I come here and I see some tramp dancing around like a washed up groupie,"he said a bit upset with the run around he clearly got. He might have his issues but he wasn't stupid and Matt knew that.

**"ASSHOLE!,"**was heard in the room having Stan tilt his head to the side to see if she was coming out to say it to his face.

Matthew instead lead him to the guest room down the hall. Once inside, he closed the door and said_**,"Alright. You're right. I should of told you. Okay. I will now. Just stay here. Give me ten minutes. Please,"**_he pleaded with his hands pressed together before Stan agreed. _**"Thank you. I will be right back,"**_he said before rushing out the door closing it behind.

* * *

A half an hour when by as Stan finally heard a door shut downstairs, footsteps followed soon after. The door opened up, having Stan stare up at the ceiling in silence as he laid across the bed. "Not good at math but I know how to count, so you gonna tell me whats what or continue with the run around?,"while not moving from his position.

Matthew turned on the light and pulled up a chair by the computer desk. He sat in front of his brother and waited a moment before explaining. _**"Remember how..I said Mom wasn't here?,"**_while not sure how to word this.

Stan rose up slowly as if a mummy only to raise a brow uttering the words, go on. Matt starred at him for a moment breaking eye contact as he continued_**,"well..its true. she's not here. she..a..,"**_while getting choked up. Stan eyes shifted down to the floor as he waited for the words to come out. _**"She passed away a few years ago. A..heart attack?,"**_he said in a questionable tone while shaking his head.

_**"A..its crazy cause she..had it and was struggling for a while but she was holding on you know?,"**_he asked looking up at his brother finally. His eyes tried not to water as his throat began to dry_**,"she was..for you. like..she would be..coherent at times asking for you. I was still in high school so I didn't know how to handle it but..since the medicine she was taking caused it,"**_while trying to remember how it happened in order.

_**"We had a case pending on it and we got a settlement after she died. I mean,"**_he stopped getting himself confused as his brothers silence didn't help. _**"She died years later after the heart attack is what I meant but..the reason she did was because of it. I mean she was picture perfect health before it and then when she had it she just was crumbling,**_"he said looking up at the ceiling now. _**"Its hard to tell because...it was so long ago. But she did see you..everyday and made sure that if anything happened to her that we would still be taken care of,"**_he said which clarified the hospital bills and the housing.

With the life insurance and the settlement they got, as long as Matthew continued his education, he would be granted the money on his 21 birthday and Stan's care taker. Stan just stared at his brother with an emotionless face. He was shocked, confused and hurt but it didn't quite show._** "Stan?,"**_Matthew said a bit worried. Blinking finally, Stan looked off to the side and kept silent. "_**I wasn't sure how to tell you or when to tell you. I mean you just..woke up. Its a miracle that I've been praying on since I was a little kid,"**_while having his voice crack as his eyes watered more. He sniffed as he placed his head down in his hands trying to hide it.

Stan stood up slowly and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's alright man. I'm home now,"he said trying to ensure him. Matt stood up and hugged Stan around his waist not sure why he was so emotional. Stan rubbed his back softly realizing how much his little brother when through. He may have lost time but his brother lost more than he could of imagine. "I'm not going anywhere Matt, I promise you that,"he said once the embrace broke.

Matt nodded his head and wiped his face off with his sleeve. _**"Okay." **_

Stan nodded his head and said,"Cool. So..where am I gonna sleep?,"while looking around the room already acquainted with it.

Matt sniffed a bit more before clearly his throat_**,"Here If you like?,"**_while suggesting this room.

Stan then remembered something having him point at the door,"Yo, who was that freak! that was yelling at me?,"he asked knowing that she wasn't here.

Matt sighed and turned toward the door_**,"that was my girlfriend. She forgot today was the day I was picking you up. I'm sorry. I should have told you both..or given a heads up,"**_he said glancing back at Stan.

Shrugging at his brother, he said,"ah..don't worry about it, its no big deal,"while moving back over to the bed taking a seat.

Matthew opened up the door and said,"_**I'm gonna bring up the food,"**_while about to exit to go do so.

"Alright, by the way!,"Stan shouted having Matthew turn back around. "Are her boobies real?,"he asked before bursting into laughter as his baby brother flipped him off with a content feeling of having his brother back home.

* * *

**A|N:** Thank you to all the reviews I got including _IReadz_ on this Stan-Fic. It's really cool that you would make an account just to review it. I appreciate that. I will definitely continue this story, got a lot of chapters ahead all planned out. Like I said this story has been in my head for years now and just decide to go for it, perfect timing actually. So again, thank you for the reviews and your interest in this story means a lot.

Oh and I just wanted to clarify what I meant on little 'treats' in between chapters. I had this idea for Stan (in order to get Em's attention) to send him a mix tape or a remix tape of most of Em's songs just with his own verse in it. So I will post one up soon. It will probably be called something like Remixes or something simple. But that is my treat to you. There might be a dedication song to Em from Stan as well. We'll see how well this pans out. Wrapping this up, Let me know what song of Em's you'd like to hear Stan be on.

As always Please Read and Review and I will see YOU! in the next chapter called, _**Eminem Binge**_. (Might change that title don't know yet. PEACE!)


End file.
